Red Sky Lonely
by Erroneous Bard
Summary: My heart is exposed to you. As open as a field, yet you ignore it. A smile bent upon my lips, and it didn't hurt me that you didn't seem to take notice. I wouldn't expect any less from someone like you Sasuke./ -"Let no one who loves be called altogether unhappy. Even love unreturned has its rainbow." - J.M. Barrie
1. Open Field

_AN; I have planned this to be a 30 something chapter fanfiction, possibly more. It will not be a quick love. It is essentially about long term unrequited love. I know there are those of us out there that dislike Sakura as a Sasuke "Fangirl" Who don't like it when she's madly in love with Sasuke to the point that she seems to have no self respect. If you're one of those people that don't like it- much like me- then know that you aren't alone. I also dislike Sakura as a weak, I only love Sasuke, kind of character. That being said, this is a love story, and even unrequited love, is noble. I have a plan for this, and if you stick around, you may be surprised._

_No quick love for this story though. It will be slow building, budding love. Unrequited love is a really interestingly sad thing to write. _

_Pairing: Sasuke and Sakura. Mild romance otherwise will be included._

_Rating: For now, it is quite general. Maybe one day though, it will raise._

_Goal: I will attempt to have my next chapter up by the end of this week. _

_So, appropriate disclaimers are where they belong. I don't own anything but this story plot, and even that is age old. So, I hope you enjoy this. It's unbeta'd and a little raw, so excuse any small errors. The next chapter will be quite a bit longer. Get back to me on whether you like it. I haven't written any fanfiction in quite a while my loves._

* * *

_"Let no one who loves be called altogether unhappy. Even love unreturned has its rainbow." -J.M. Barrie._

* * *

My heart is exposed to you. As open as a field, yet you ignore it. A smile bent upon my lips, and it didn't hurt me that you didn't seem to take notice. I wouldn't expect any less from someone like you Sasuke. I consider myself lucky to simply be in your presence on a day like this one.

Your hand comes up to block one of my punches, and I am overwhelmed by the skin on skin contact, even though it stings from the impact. At this time your eyes connect with mine, and I realize that you're stealing away my reservations. I don't know if you're keeping them, like a memento of the person I used to be, like a trophy to be viewed as you change me from the person I am. Either way, just keep them for now. As long as I have you I don't need anything else.

You reflect my kick and look solemnly bored. To me, you are solid depth, like the night sky. You are strong as the wind of early fall. As important to me as the ground beneath my feet, yet you grant me flight. To me you are a miracle. Something more rare than I knew existed. Fighting it has become futile. You are simply made to break down my barriers, and like the snow would a daisy, you hide away my fears. You are the wings where I nurse my heart. Something more precious to me than any words may express. Immaterial nonsense when compared to the breadth of my feelings. You are a light that I treasure as if I have never glimpsed the sun before.

You block another of my punches, and this time counter. Chakra enhances your kick and as your heel plummets into my side, I feel pain as such that I can only hope you didn't mean to cause to me. I collide with the ground and lay there for a moment, trying to catch my breath. As I do such, I spend a few seconds hoping that you didn't do it on purpose.

You whom I love so much, will never return my feelings.

Unrequited love. These unreturned feelings that I know are blatant upon my face, you will always simply refuse.

How does one rid themselves of the deep roots of fruitless love?

"Oi, Sasuke," Naruto's voice is distant to me, not because he is far, but because I can't hear him over the sound of my own breathing. "Watch yourself." He is defensive of me as usual.

Before me, my Sasuke seems offended by Naruto's presence alone. "Whatever."

Naruto growls and stomps his way over to me. His hands which land on me are warm, and his touch is very gentle. I however, gaze up at Sasuke's ignorantly blank expression. So carefully unaware of my pain. "You didn't have to hit her that hard." Again my fox friend defends me and I am touched by the gesture, but only momentarily.

Sasuke's eyes shift away from Naruto and pinpoint my side. His pupils retract their size as they land on the hands that have now come to comfort me. I hope this means that he is reconsidering his actions, but I am entirely uncertain.

Eventually, his dark eyes pull away again, and he shoves his hands in his pockets with new force. "She's a kunoichi. She'll be fine." His sentence is like lead to the bottom of my stomach. I don't know whether that is a positive thing he says, or negative. I am always uncertain of what to think about this particular boy.

"Just because she's a kunoichi doesn't mean you should go full strength against her." Naruto adds, his voice low in tone, and a little sad.

I lift a hand and lay it on his knee. "I'm fine." I spoke in a steady tone, but thoughtful Naruto doesn't seem to be appeased.

Without looking at either boy before me, I lower my hand to the very bruised spot at my ribs. Even thinking about it caused it physical pain, so I began healing immediately.

It only took a second to remove Sasuke's damage from it's physical manifestation. I spend a moment longer daydreaming, wishing that it were only that easy to heal away these terrible feelings that I have. Surely, my life would be so much easier if I could.

As soon as my healing process was complete, I stood and Naruto went with me. His hand still hovered at my side as if he were afraid I would faint.

I am unsure whether to be thankful for him, or sad that he thinks so little of my strength. At one point, I would have been angered by his treatment of me. Offended that he wouldn't allow me to take care of myself, but at this point in our friendship, I have grown used to Naruto's careful demeanor towards me.

I clamp a firm hand on his shoulder for a moment before turning to Sasuke, who was busily gazing at the trees in the distance.

At the sound of my voice, his eyes did turn on me, and they made my heart beat flutter nervously. "Thanks, Sasuke," I always took every chance I could to say his name out loud, "for the match."

He grunts, and I am surprisingly nullified by the sound. "Whatever."

That word that he loved so much.

I took it to be a good sign these days. Anything he would say to me was something I would treasure.

We naturally began walking at this time, without words, or awkwardness. Simply a practiced routine that we did without acknowledging.

Naruto always walks a little ahead of us, and today is no exception. He remains safely in the lead, and Sasuke always remains a little to my right at my flank. He has never taken to walking directly beside me by choice, and I have never felt confident enough to wait for him.

It is torturous being only two steps from him. Only two steps and I could be walking directly beside him.

I decide not to say anything, and especially not to act on the impulse to stop and wait for him. Rather I quietly follow Naruto as we head towards town.

* * *

When we reach the Hokages tower I remember something very important.

"Guys," I wonder how I could forget, "Today is Ino's birthday!" I am dead. She will kill me if she thinks I forgot.

Naruto turns towards me with a frown, and Sasuke doesn't shift his attention at all. Rather, he stares into the distance, his eyes squinted as if the sun bothered him. "Sakura, who cares?" Naruto is unimpressed and I frown.

"Ah, come on. We have to do something." I say, and chew on my lip. Naruto gives a defeated sigh, and it makes me smile. "Thanks."

He swipes the air as if shooing a fly, "Don't bother. I'm not doing it for her." He says in a troubled voice. His expression is very reluctant.

I grin at him, and grab his hand. In turn, he grabs Sasuke by the shoulder and I am secretly happy for this. "Let's go find everyone. We can definitely throw a party." I am suddenly happy to think of a party. We don't actually see many of our friends outside of work related reasons, so it could be nice to gather them together just this once.

Naruto does give me a chuckle, but Sasuke counters him by grunting. Even with the negativity I'm glad that Sasuke is with me.

This person, I see something beautiful in his eyes. I see a sad person. One that is overwhelmed by his thoughts. This is something that I relate to, even if they aren't the same kinds of thoughts.

I glanced over at him, but he wasn't looking at me.

He is never going to be looking back at me. I will accept this one day.


	2. Graceful dreaming

_AN: So this chapter is quite a bit longer, and I am pleased with it for now. As I said earlier, I'm not aiming for a quick, 4 chapter and then bam, in love, kind of story. This will be a longer chapter fic. Don't expect him to be anything but Sasuke. _

_Pairing: Sasuke and Sakura. Mild romance otherwise will be included, for instance in this chapter, you can construe a mild Naruto and Sakura pairing. If that's what you want to see. I won't deny you that right to see it that way._

_Rating: K + For now._

_Goal: I will attempt to have the next one up in 3 or 4 days,_

_So, appropriate disclaimers are where they belong. I don't own anything but this story plot, and even that is age old. So, I hope you enjoy this. It's unbeta'd and a little raw, so excuse any small errors. The next chapter will be quite a bit longer. Get back to me on whether you like it. I haven't written any fanfiction in quite a while my loves._

* * *

_"She hated that she was still so desperate for a glimpse of him, but it had been this way for years." ― Julia Quinn, The Secret Diaries of Miss Miranda Cheever_

* * *

I look over at Naruto's expression, and for just a moment, feel pleasantly at peace. He is so happy in this moment, that I think I have done the right thing by throwing this party.

Ino smiles at me, and slings her arm around my shoulder. She is, for once since the time we were 10, genuinely happy to be around me. She and I have been at odds for years because of Sasuke. I don't think I'll ever be able to truly blame her. After all, loving the same man isn't a crime, and even more, he will never love me. It isn't like I don't understand why people would love Sasuke. I just feel off when girls say that they love him. I wonder, how can someone who wasn't me love him? Why would they love him?

Even I, who loves Sasuke so much, can't truly understand why I love him. Those who are not close to him every day like me, would only see his malice. His distance and his solitude. What is there to love in that?

Yet I, I have seen his strength and his wisdom, and even on rare occasions, I have seen his kindness, even if it is gruff.

Maybe they love him because he is simply unattainable. He is as sure as the air, and as impressionable as a whisper. He will not be swayed. He is simply of another realm of existence, and maybe that draws people to him.

I gaze at him now, a still among the blurred excitement of the party, and even here he is more interesting to me than anything else. Even next to all of the glory and the laughter of my friends, he is more substantial to me than they are.

Ino's arm goes slack around my shoulder and she stumbles off into the arms of someone else. Her giggles and smiles are contagious, and I let them convert my face for a moment. I pretend that I am a normal girl. That I don't have these feelings, and that things are not this difficult. The smile remains for a moment longer, because smiles- like sneezes- are contagious. Just a moment.

The moment doesn't fade, it is set on fire and burns before me; crashes down like a bomb as Sasuke's voice violently withdraws me from my daydreams. My smile evaporates and with it all the air in my lungs, seemingly gone.

"Naruto is drunk." He says casually, almost annoyingly. It is his usual tone of voice, but it still sounds like heaven to me.

I round on him, and my hand flies to my chest. I take a moment to think of what expression I might have been projecting. It is probably utter shock. My shoulders deflate after a second, as I realize what he said. "Oh." I say_, oh so _elegantly.

He looks irritated by my aimlessness. "If he drinks much more, he'll probably pass out, that idiot."

After a moment of gazing up at him, entirely giddy about our approximation, I sigh, "He won't go easy you know." I say, and Sasuke seems to be exhausted by my tedious details.

"Whatever. Let's just get him out of here before he makes a fool out of himself."

I am touched by his thoughtfulness, even if he was trying to cover it up with his demeanor. "Okay." I breathe softly, and follow him as he weaves through the crowd of many of our fellow shinobi.

While I weave my way towards the front of the crowd, Sasuke seems to simply cut through them. They part away from his vaulting steps, like waves separating in his favor. With each step, they divulged away from him, in a dutiful way, and I simply slither along in his shadow. They do not move out of my way, and as a result several of them- no doubt drunken out of their minds- bump into me.

I stagger more than a few times, and yelp as someone steps on my toes, yet Sasuke does not turn around to check on me.

I sigh and attempt to get as close to his back as I can. I want to reach out and grab his shirt, to cling to him so that I don't get lost among the madness, but it is an impossible dream.

I know that even if I did indulge myself and reach out for him, he would simply be annoyed, or worse, angry at me.

I make do until we find Naruto. The blond is as far away from the door as he could be, leaning against the wall for support, and yet still swaying unsteadily.

Sasuke stops there, and I realize that this is why he brought me. To handle drunken Naruto is a delicate procedure.

I reach him and place a hand on his shoulder. He looks up to see that it's me, and immediately his face lights into a gleaming smile, like he'd seen a shooting star.

"Sakura!" He shouts my name, and throws his arms around my shoulders. Though he would never hurt me, in his clumsy, drunken state, his heavy hands and awkward balance dizzy me. I let loose a gruff sound into his shoulder as he squeezes me. He smells much like Naruto always does, only, with much alcohol mixed in, and it is almost overwhelming.

My nerves are tousled as he releases me, but not before running his hand down my back. I roll my eyes at him. Such habits were natural to him when he was inebriated. "Naruto, I want to go home now." I am careful to choose my words. He is not the kind of boy to be told when he's had enough to drink, but mentioning myself he might actually listen to me.

"Ahw, come on Sakura," His words are a bit slow at first, "I don't wanna leave yet." By the end of the sentence, they are slurring and I catch myself smiling at him.

Not quite laughing at him, simply loving that Naruto was free enough to let himself to get this way. Sasuke however, would never be this fun or vulnerable. It was a big difference between them, one that I appreciated.

"Come on Naruto," I reach my hand out to him and he grabs it without any hesitation, even as drunk as he is. "please take me home?" I ask, sugary sweet.

A grin cuts across his face, and it bleeds onto mine. We share this smile, before I turn around and begin to usher him out of the crowded room.

Sasuke is looking at me when I turn around. Not at Naruto, at _me_, and it makes me nervous. "Let's go." I tell him, anxiety was about to curl my toes. "Naruto is going to take me home." I am not sure I need to tell him that. He understands either way and we head towards the door.

Sasuke's back is very broad and it makes my heart flutter, but I try not to pay attention to it. Instead I focus my attention on Naruto's hand over mine. His calloused hand is very large in comparison.

I don't bother searching for Ino or anyone else to tell them why we are leaving, we just do. Besides, Sasuke would not want to wait for me either way.

The streets of Konoha are empty and quiet at this time of night. It's summer and I am glad for the warmth, even without the sun shining.

I am distracted temporarily from further observations about the beautiful weather by Naruto's unexpected outburst. His hand over mine suddenly lifts into the air, taking my arm up above my head. "Sakura," He says in an exuberantly happy voice, and I look over at him in surprise, "It's awesome out here." He exclaims, and it seems to have drawn Sasuke's attention.

Sasuke stops walking from his place ahead of us and turns to give Naruto and I a frightfully stern gaze. He waits for us to catch up, with a startlingly unamused expression.

Naruto's hand leaves mine before I can do anything about it, and claps Sasuke on the back. To this Sasuke lurches forward slightly, and turns back with a face so fearful I almost jump out of my skin.

"Naruto!" I hiss, appallingly, but the blond won't have any of it.

"Sasuke," He groans, "When did you get here? Have you seen the sky?" He proceeds to throw both hands into the air, like he would if we were kids again, "It's awesome!"

My shoulders slope in defeat and I run a hand through my hair. "You've already said that Naruto." I shake my head at him, but it isn't an annoyed kind of shake. It's the kind of head shaking that only Naruto could bring out in me. He can be such a kid, but only he was good for making me feel this way. At ease, happy and fearless. Like this boy was the only one in the world that could erase all the tears I'd cried, and the bad thoughts I'd had. Without Naruto, I would be very sad indeed.

I lean towards him and sling my arm around his waist. He casually, and attentively cups my shoulders. The bend of his arm fit perfectly around my neck, and I felt safe there.

I notice that Sasuke has resumed walking, so I pull Naruto along.

It is literally impossible not to notice his slightly drunken pattern of walking. "Thanks, for taking me home Naruto." I smile over at him.

For some reason, I am stricken by the thought that one day, it was possible Naruto would have a Mrs. Uzumaki at his side. I wonder what sort of woman he would love. I also wonder a little obnoxiously, if there would ever be another woman that would understand him like me, or know how to handle him the way I do.

Would any woman that my best friend ever came to love really be enough? Would they ever really know him like me?

Would they eventually know that Naruto doesn't like to sleep in the dark. That he almost never checks the dates of the food in his refrigerator, and therefore, gets sick often from eating bad food. That he doesn't like to be talked down to, because it brings up bad memories for him. Would she know how self conscious he was, or how mature he was deep inside. Would they know anything besides his sense of humor, or ramen was his favorite food.

Would they know each of his scars, and how he got them? Could anyone really know Naruto like me? Naruto who had stood by my side as my friend fo so long. Would anyone know the wonders of him.

I realize now, that I think like this often. That no one would ever know Naruto or Sasuke like I did. I try to think that it's not selfish of me, because it's my right to feel this way. These boys are boys that I see every day of my life. I bleed with them, sweat with them, sometimes I laugh with them. I cry for them, with them and over them. I worry about their safety, and I've watched their growth.

These two boys that I love so much, in such different ways and for such different reasons.

Naruto who I treasure just as much as Sasuke at my age now. It's true that when we were younger, I undervalued Naruto, and for that I will forever be indebted to him. I will always have to pay for the way I treated him when I was naive. I will continue to make up for it every day.

As for Sasuke, someone that I love so much. It is a different kind of love.

Very different.

Sasuke will forever be a phantom. Something that I will never be able to experience for myself, and can only remain content to dream about.

* * *

Naruto's arm never left my shoulders as we made way to his apartment. Sasuke was still dutifully with us, even though I'm pretty sure we both know I can handle this by myself.

Naruto wouldn't be giving me any trouble any time soon.

Sasuke opened the door quickly, without looking back and entered into the darkness. He did not turn any lights on for us.

Not being able to see Sasuke usually makes me nervous, but I couldn't pay attention to that. Instead I was busy trying to steady a staggering Naruto as we entered the dark of his apartment.

"Sasuke," I call peering blankly. "It's really dark in here," I say and right on cue a light graces the room, and suddenly Sasuke is beside me.

I lose my breath as I think of just how close he is.

His arms drift towards me and I freeze. His right is around my front side, and his left, hovering behind my back. I peer up at him nervously, but he isn't looking at me.

After a second, I realize he is reaching for Naruto who has suddenly become very heavy at my side. The blond is now also spewing gibberish.

I resist a sigh and turn my attention away from Sasuke. "Naruto, come on." I mutter, and duck out from between Sasuke's arms. His pale skin, bright blue veins winding up his arms, were so tempting and beautiful to me, that it was more than a little hard to pry my eyes away.

Instead I smile tiredly at Naruto, "I'm tired. Let's get to bed." I tell him and he is ecstatic. "Yeah, sure!" He agrees happily.

He probably thinks I mean that I will be going to bed with him, but I think it's probably better to cross that bridge when we get there. Rather, we focus on ushering him into his room.

A fox smile lights his face even in the dark of his bedroom, and I am tempted to smile with him, but rather, I just watch carefully as Sasuke walks him to the bed.

Naruto sits without any fuss at all, but he grabs my hand when I attempt to step away from him.

"Stay?" He asks. His words are thick, and slurred. I lift a hand and lay it on his soft hair.

"You should rest." I tell him fondly, and he peers up at me with sad blue eyes. "I'll be back in the morning. Don't worry." I wink, but he doesn't seem to care.

In fact, he looks surprisingly sober for a drunk boy. His eyes were swimming, but not from alcohol. For a moment I wondered if he was really drunk at all. "Don't worry." I repeat, and he releases my hand as soon as the words leave my lips.

In the same breath, he flops on the bed like dead weight, and is snoring before I turn around. I giggle and turn around, but no one is there.

The room is empty, and I walk into an empty living room.

With a sharp intake of breath, I left Naruto's apartment in a stiff run.

Down the steps and out into the street. It was dead out this late at night, so I spotted him immediately.

His silhouette was dark against the bright of the moon, walking down the street at a slow pace.

He may have left, but he'd chosen to walk. I pretend that he chose to walk because he wanted me to catch up with him, and run after him.

I know he heard me running, but he didn't slow down. I don't let it bother me.

I'm too happy just simply see him, alone with the two of us like this. "Sasuke!" I call his name just as I catch up to him.

My house is closer to Naruto's apartment than his is, so I would be leaving first.

We were side by side at this moment, but his eyes remain trained on the road ahead. "Thanks for helping with Naruto." I say this simply because I wanted something, anything at all, to talk about.

"Hn." He makes a noise of some sort, that sounds apathetic to say the least.

We spend the next few minutes walking in silence, because I'm afraid to say anything. Afraid that anything I say will turn him away from me. will make him angry, or will make him insult me.

I realize that I'm afraid of him because he has power over me and my emotions.

When we come upon my house, I slow down but Sasuke does not.

"Well," I hastily say, because I'm frightened to watch this moment walk away from me, "I'll see you tomorrow, Sasuke."

He turns his head to the side, and his profile is outlined for me by the moon. Though I can see the side of his face, he doesn't say anything.

I watch him continue walking like a bad dream. I play a few scenarios in my head. Running after him. Him turning around and running back to me. Me yelling his name and him turning to see what I want.

In the end, after his figure has disappeared entirely around the corner, I am left with a heavy heart. It's so heavy, I feel tears pulling my eyelids closed. I bite my lip and run inside.

Sasuke will never love someone like me. So in that case, why do I love him so?


	3. Never let me in

_So I got carried away by life and it's been a while since I've posted. But I'm back now. Summer time means that I have more free time so I can definitely get more shit done. I'll be posting a bit more. On this story, and others that are incomplete. Look forward to it?_

_Gimme a comment on my fic if you would, lovelies. Also, I'm looking for a reliable beta, if anyone is interested._

_Pairing: Sasuke and Sakura. Mild romance otherwise will be included._

_Rating: Mild sadness. K+_

_Goal: I will attempt to have my next chapter up by the end of this week, or next._

* * *

"A person doesn't know true hurt and suffering until they've felt the pain of falling in love with someone whose affections lie elsewhere."

― Rose Gordon, Her Imperfect Groom

* * *

I wake in the morning to the sound of Naruto's loud yapping just outside my door. Arguing, it sounds like. Heatedly explaining- or yelling more like it- at someone else.

Of course, I don't have to rack my brain to figure out who it is. There is only one person who would be in my apartment this early in the morning, arguing with my best friend.

The grogginess of waking up is replaced with an uncanny combination of excitement and dread.

I crawl out of bed, dress in my normal clothing, and take 5 minutes to gaze at myself in the mirror. My skin is fair enough, my hair is presentable, and my eyes are the same startlingly green color they have been my entire life. I think that I look presentable. Noticeable even.

But of course, when I step out of my room and into the living area just outside of it, only Naruto seems to care.

Their conversation is abruptly halted in favor of Naruto's haste to greet me. He pounces me with a firm, warm hug. It's natural the way my hands come up and circle around his waist.

I gaze over his shoulder at Sasuke, who is as usual, preoccupied by what appears to me to be absolutely nothing. Gazing in the distance, as if he is constantly seeing something that no one else could see. Something very attention getting.

Instead of gazing at him I face Naruto. His blond hair is particularly skewed today. It almost makes me smile through the fact that I eternally feel uncomfortable with my affections towards Sasuke. Almost.

"We've got a mission!" He says happily. As always, he's excited at the prospect of moving up in the world. One more mission means one more step closer to achieving his dream of becoming the Hokage. It is a dream that's been his so long, I've began to make it my own as well; To see Naruto become the Hokage is my dream now. Closely followed by a far more unrealistic dream of getting Sasuke to acknowledge, maybe even love me.

Dreaming is all that will ever be.

Sasuke. You pull me in like a too tight vow. Squeezing me into submission. Rolling up my eloquence into a knot, and making me tense with nerves. Why is it so appealing?

"We're going to the Land of water!" For some reason, it is extremely exciting news to Naruto. The last time we were there was many years ago. I would agree that I liked the area. Islands were nice. Lots of fun involved if we stayed for a day after we finished the mission. We could go for a swim.

I smile at the prospect of seeing Naruto splashing in the water, with the carefree happiness that he was so good at producing. The happiness that I need. I selfishly need Naruto to be happy enough for us both. To make up for the fact that I am so horribly tormented.  
One sided love. I might as well be a tiny speck of an island, in the entire ocean to Sasuke. This fact is enough to make every day miserable.  
Loving someone like Sasuke.

Naruto slings an arm around my shoulder as we head our way out of my apartment, finally. I'm sure I could not take another moment of standing there near Sasuke as he typically ignored me.

I never knew that distance, or nearness could be so smothering. He is not close to me in comparison. Not nearly as close as Naruto, who is now standing literally directly at my side, but either way. Sasuke might as well have had his hands at my throat. He felt so near to me. So powerful and in control.

For a moment, I am consumed with thoughts of how hideously pathetic it is that such a fact be true; He has far too much power over me for someone who I can never truly touch. Not in the way I want to.

I sweep the thought away as usual.

Naruto, Sasuke and I are the only ones going on this mission. Kakashi hasn't gone on any missions with us since we were promoted to Jōnin last year. We are skilled enough to go without Kakashi and have been for a long time now.

We walk slowly, for some reason. I assume that Sasuke would comment about our speed, but rather, he walks blankly as normal.

If he has a problem with our casual attitudes, he doesn't mention it.

At this time, I make it my mission not to look at Sasuke.

His beauty, which I love to look at, was simply hurting my heart today.

I didn't have the spirit for it.

Rather I focus on Naruto. On the mission coming up.

The gates to leave Konoha are standing tall in the distance, and we make our way towards them as a team. Naruto at my side, like a puppy. Looking at me with a grin and bright eyes.

"Say, Sakura," His voice draws me, and I look at him with an affectionate smile, "Can we go swimming once we're done with the mission?"  
It is a question that I expect. Even if he hadn't asked, I knew we would do so. I roll my eyes playfully at him. "Duh."

A great, golden smile lights up his face, before it turns sly, and he looks at me through slanted eyes. "Will you wear a sexy bikini?"

Though I convert my face to look annoyed at his display, I wasn't truly angry. I never can find myself truly angry with Naruto. I thump him on the head, and sigh. "You moron." I chime, but the smile that he normally put upon my face simply buoys to the surface as usual. I can never be mad at this boy.

I steal a glance at Sasuke during these shenanigans- normal happenings between Naruto and I- and his black eyes are directed at Naruto.

His pupils are angled towards us, but his mind must have been elsewhere. At least, if he were thinking about anything, it wasn't present on his face. The line of his lips was flat, and his gaze was empty and dull.

And they shift away from us after a slightly disapproving eye-roll at our foolishness. I imagine what it would be like if he participated. If he smiled and joked with us.

The thoughts disappear quickly after. If ever Sasuke did those things, he wouldn't be my Sasuke. My Sasuke wouldn't joke about those things. He is far too serious, and clouded for that.

His meaning was uncertain, but it definitely wouldn't ever be similar to Naruto or I.

I consider myself lucky to have him a part of this team at all.

Even if he doesn't let it on, I know that he cares about us.

Or that's what I tell myself.

We walk slowly, our conversation mingling here and there. It's funny, but I don't even notice we've left the village until we're already past the gates. The winding dirt road that cut through the trees was empty the the exception of us. Naruto gives me a conspicuous look. "We're going to be gone for a while this time."

I nod seriously. "It's a reconnaissance mission right?"

His blond hair is shining in the sunlight, and his smile is heavenly. It was like the world was happy to be in his presence. The sun shines just for him, and the wind aches to caress his skin. He produced a happy chuckle. "Yeah. We're going undercover alright. We could be there for a month, or longer." For some unexplained reason, he seems overjoyed by this information.

I squint suspiciously at him, and turn to face Sasuke. His dark eyes are on the road ahead, but I know that he is listening.  
Why won't you look at me?

"What's our cover then?" I ask, and it is a little surprising that Sasuke answers me.

Though his eyes remain distant. Far from me. He has a mask complex. Thick skin, and gray origins. I can never really know what he's thinking, and it hurts to recognize that.

"We are from a neighboring village," My eyes hold onto him. Drink him in. His profile is illuminated by the sun, a fiery outline against his pale skin. "I will be your guard." He says in a level tone. The prospect of what he said makes me nervous.

"Why do we need a guard exactly?" I ask. They had received the information for this mission without me there. Because Sasuke is our team leader, technically he has the ability to accept any kind of mission he wants without us there.

His eyes are scanning the distance when he speaks, not gazing over at me. "Because you are very rich." He says evenly.

Naruto chuckles off to my side, and I turn my head to him to raise an eyebrow. "It'll be fun! We get to be brother and sister!" There is a jab to my arm as he elbows me and I shake my head at him.

Apparently we will need to wear disguises, and to be very careful to keep our covers. Two rich siblings, and one guard.

"You're going to be the key here Sakura." Naruto wiggles his eyes at me. "You're supposed to be marrying the eldest son."

I am immediately struck with all of the ways this can go wrong, and it brings chills to my skin. "That cover sounds risky." I say quietly, my voice sounding awkwardly uncertain, "Can Naruto and I really be siblings?"

Naruto slings his arm around my shoulders as we walk, and I am unsettled with how warm and friendly it is. As if I would ever really be able to doubt this crazy fool. "Of course we can Sakura," He gives me a bright, familiar grin, "We can definitely pull this off!"

Sasuke is annoyed with our conversation, and he grunts very quietly off to my side. The sound draws my attention as if the sound were a magnet.  
I look over at him. It appears that his patience is being tried. "You're supposed to let him court you. Naruto will be there as your support, and I am your guard. You must aquire the rare gem that the eldest son is said to have stolen. This will fall to your acting skills Sakura. Don't screw this up." He says quietly, and a little unkindly. Much like always, Sasuke means business.

And like always, Naruto attempts to counter it with a nervous chuckle. "You can definitely do this!"

I bite my lip at the prospect.

We walked the next few hours in relative silence, with the exception of Naruto's slightly animated, absurd stories.

Sasuke remains cool and detached, and I must have looked awkward and sad.

This was the story of my life these days.

Unreturned love.

Sad love.

I am a beast that will be broken by loneliness. I cannot withstand it, and the man I love will bring me no reprieve.

It's a sad acceptance.


End file.
